


Between Red and White

by arcticviolet



Series: Runes of Tino Väinämöinen [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Civil War, Historical Hetalia, Internal Conflict
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticviolet/pseuds/arcticviolet
Summary: He finally has his freedom, but this is not what he wanted.Tino learns the hard way that independence does not mean peace. [Finland in spring of 1918]
Series: Runes of Tino Väinämöinen [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922575
Kudos: 5





	Between Red and White

**_January 1918_ **

_ Dear Tino, _

_ I hope your first month as an independent Republic of Finland has been going well with you. It must feel strange, to solely decide your own matters now, without needing approval from anyone but your people. But it must feel great too.  _

_ I’m sorry for not keeping up after you left St. Petersburg. There’s been such a chaotic ambiance here. Germans keep coming closer and now that the conflict of Bolsheviks and those against them is escalating… I have to admit I’m afraid of the future. It seems so bleak now. But there’s hope too. My people talk of new Estonia… one that’s a sovereign nation. I think I can leave from here soon, I feel it in my veins. _

_ I hope we can see each other in Tallinn soon, once I’m independent. _

_ yours, Eduard _

  
  


Smile rises on the Finn’s lips as he reads the letter. The words from his best friend, even if he can’t hear them out loud right now, never fail to cheer him.

The joy brought by it doesn’t keep up his spirits for long though.

Tino sighs as he walks to the hallway, taking his jacket from the wardrobe. His home is now a simple two-room flat, at the downtown of Helsinki. There’s nothing fancy about it: just an ordinary apartment, it hardly has anything remarkable about it. The walls are white and the few furniture he has are in bland, pale colors too. Tino really has not yet found the will to decorate the place further. Brown, wooden bookshelf is the only thing that seems filled in the apartment. There’s a variety of his favorite readings he’s collected through the years. Runeberg, Lönnrot, Aleksis Kivi… even a few works of Alexander Pushkin. (of those ones Tino is really not sure when he can bring himself to read them again. If he ever can). The place doesn’t quite feel like himself yet, but it’s comfortable. 

And it’s such a plain contrast to where he used to live, in the grand and ornamental mansion in St. Petersburg.  He shakes off the slight feeling of melancholia that almost creeps into him. That life is behind him, as it should be.

As he opens the door and walks out, the Finn braces himself for another day in his just born nation. A nation that seems to be on the edge of falling into some kind of chaos.

_ On the tide of 20th century’s social and national changes brought by the World War, people of Finland had divided severely and not even the country’s just gained independence could unify them. Seceding from Russia had brought the desired sovereignty, but left a power vacuum that opposing parties were now disputing over. The reluctance for compromises from each side, provision shortages and poor working conditions were scattering the society and causing internal restlessness.  _

Watching his parliament's weekly arguing is getting tiring. And they only seem to be falling deeper and deeper in their disputes.

Little more than a month has passed since his government declared his independence. And only a few weeks since Soviet Union had recognized it.

Tino can’t just bring himself to understand why his people can’t rejoice together for their just born nation. It’s what all of them had wanted, finally dared to wish for. They had resisted so tirelessly when Russia took away their autonomy and tried to force them to blend into just another province in the empire. So why do they just keep arguing now instead of working together for a better future?

He had held so much hope when he arrived in Helsinki, finally as his own representation, not as province of Sweden, not as Grand Duchy in Russia, but as the republic of Finland,  _ finally free _ . But the independence… it’s not so bright and glorious he had always thought it would be. Not at all.

He had quickly realized that his people had divided within long before they broke away from Russia. The drift between them had grown to an unfixable crack which would soon lead them towards something… Tino is not even sure what, but something he knows he’s not ready to face.

In the past, he always had another, someone stronger to turn to, ask for support and advice, find comfort in. But now there’s no one to guide him. For the first time in his life, he’ll have to decide which way to go, just on his own. Learn what _it truly means, standing on his own in this world._ (a voice that sounds too familiar whispers in his mind) 

The headache, one that he’s had ever since he came here, worsens every day.

_ The Finns had divided into two opposing camps. Socialist Reds mostly consisted of the working class led by the Social Democratic party. On the other side were Whites, burghers and farmers led by conservative Senate. Both had already started to form armed troops, prepared to fight for what will be the future course of the nation. The situation was inevitably escalating towards a violent conflict. _

Equal rights, better wages, bread for everyone… A society where no one starves, with no rich and poor, just people with the same access to necessities in life.  He understands why so many of his people want to change their nation, dream of this  _ ‘workers’ paradise’ _ they call it. It sounds fair, the ideal kind of a society.

But he’s seen what such radical reformation can do to a nation, how it would fundamentally alter the very structure of a country. And as many as there’s people standing in favour of the change, there’s those against it. It might lead them to a turmoil he’s not sure they can survive from. The revolution might tear him apart, like it did to…

Again, those violet eyes haunt his mind. His chest stings and Tino wonders how one can miss so much someone you never wish to see again.

His headache pains him again.

“The order and discipline needs to be returned to this country, before the damned commies turn this nation back to vassal of Russia” the official speaks of his fellow countrymen with such spite and hatred in his voice it’s like he doesn’t regard them as the people in the same nation at all. “Commander Mannerheim, the internal order needs to be established here. In any means necessary”

Tino glances at the man addressed. He is stark and serious, a former general with much military experience. Without doubt a man who will be capable of the severe task required of him.

“I understand. I’ll see the Civil Guards will do all in their power to prevent the spread of the Red revolution into our country” to his surprise, the commander turns his sharp eyes on him next “As the representative and symbol of our nation” nearly unconsciously, Tino straightens his posture “I know what will follow will be the utmost difficult for you to accept. Perhaps it will be the most painful fight you’ve ever had in your long life… But I need your certainty that you will stand on the right side on this”

“O-of course” Tino tries to keep his wavering voice even “My loyalty lies with Whites”

“I’m glad to hear that, my nation” there’s a hint of a smile on the man’s lips “But be aware. The Reds will try to seduce you with their lies. They don’t understand what’s good for this country. And know that if they were to succeed, it will drive you back to where we broke you away from. And I’m sure that is not the outcome you wish for”

“I will never go back there” Tino replies without slightest of hesitation.

“Then you understand how far we must go…” there’s a serious, almost sad look in his eyes as he speaks. That tells what might happen will be so grave that it will leave a scar on them, in Finland, on Tino, they’ll have to carry forever. But what must be done, must be done.

“I understand” he replies, swallowing the quilt, the horror of what is to come. At the back of his head, a voice cries out that sounds like injustice.

The moment he gets home, Tino can’t keep himself together any longer. His breath quickens, until he has to gasp and his hands shake. The anxiety pours out in heavy waves, stifling him. He leans against the door, forcing his breaths even. But when he has finally calmed down, is able to breathe again without the painful gasps, his eyes dampen and tears start falling uncontrollably.

The Finn covers his face with his hand, sobbing quietly.  _ How could he do this? They… they are his people too! They just want better lives, that’s not a crime…  _ And a part of him wonders if he is truly standing on the right side, but he suppresses the thought quickly. The alternative… that can’t be an option, like he was told it will only lead him back to… 

_ So you’d rather murder your own people? _ a voice whispers suddenly. Tino flinches, looking around him. But he realizes quickly it was just his own voice in his head, the quilt speaking from his mind.

He sighs heavily, breathing in deeply. In wars of his past, it was always easy and clear. You knew who your enemy was, what you were fighting for… But now, he’ll have to raise his arms against people he could never consider as his enemies.

He knows he should be clear on his position here, where his loyalty lies, but… is it really right what Whites stand for? Who are they to tell that Reds are the ones who are wrong? The working class, the common people have suffered for ages (he has  _ felt _ it) and now, finally, they can see a chance for a better future. Of course they want to fight for it. But they might as well lead his country to ruin… (and back into those familiar arms. That had held him with affection, but tightly. At the end so tightly he had felt like he was suffocating.  _ But then you wouldn’t be so alone, would you? Like you are now _ \- a voice whispers again. It sounds like his own, but not quite)

Tino shakes off the doubt. He’s chosen the right side. Because the other would lead him to a path that’s too bleak, too uncertain. 

The headache is almost blindingly painful now.

Tino rubs his temple as he walks towards his bedroom. He’ll rest for a while, a mind calmed by sleep can think more clearly.

Sun shining through his curtains wakes him up.  _ It’s morning already? _ He fell into much deeper sleep than he planned… But the headache is gone. And he feels no uncertainty anymore. It seems the long rest was just what he needed. 

Tino glances at the calendar on the wall.  _ January 26th _ . So it starts today... He knows what he has to do.

He comes in front of a grey, dour building with a red roof. The architecture of it is plain; it’s symmetrical, built of stones and on the walls it has several same-sized windows. The place looks spiritless on the outside, but it’s inside the building where its true gracefulness lies. Just like the people operating there, the representatives of the working class, simple common folk. But fire blazing in their hearts.

The Finn feels no hesitation as he steps in there.

“--freight with guns and other armaments is on the way from St. Petersburg. We’ve got guards ready to secure the shipment, once it arrives we’ll--” 

All eyes turn on Tino the moment he walks in. A silence settles over them, men looking in doubt at the unexpected company of the young, blond man.

“Who are you, boy?” there’s already guns aiming at him.

Tino says nothing, only keeps looking at the chairman who had been speaking before his arrival with meaning. The man looks back at him, contemplatively, before his eyes widen in realization.

“You… you came  _ here _ . To us. You...” 

Now the men turn their eyes on their leader again, confusion on their expressions.

“This is no boy. He’s…” the pride in his voice has Tino’s heart beating in determination. “He is the very soul and figure of our fatherland”

Amazed gasps echo in the room. There is no gun pointing at him anymore.

“How… How do you know? Are you sure-?”

“Yes. I’ve seen him at the Senate” the man smiles confidently.

Tino returns his smile. He recognizes the man too. Kullervo Manner, leader of Social Democrats.

“Tell me, as the symbol of our nation. Are you here to condemn us? Or as we hope… to stand with us?”

Tino silences the sound of protest at the back of his head. “I’ll stand on the side that will bring a brighter future for my country. That is for  _ all _ of my people. Long live the Reds’ Revolution!” The men shout in ecstacy and applaud as he raises his fist in the air.

_ On 26th of January, a red lantern is lit in the tower of the Helsinki Workers’ House. Mobilization of troops began right away. The Uprising of Reds has started, their goal to bring socialist Revolution to Finland.  _


End file.
